simsfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Twinbrook
miasto, które dochodzi w dodatku Kariera. Okolica ta wprowadza jeszcze więcej miejsc publicznych do gry. Najprawdopodobniej Twinbrook leży niedaleko Bridgeport. Opis Twinbrook to bardzo tajemnicze miasto. Na początku Twinbrook było małym przemysłowym miasteczkiem u podnóża gór Simisławskich. Wiele lat później zbudowano tamę i to zmieniło wszystko w mieście. Teraz z napływem profesjonalistów, artystów i wynalazców, którzy zamieszkali wokół sztucznego jeziora, Twinbrook przeżywa ponowne narodziny. Jak potoczy się się życie w tej eklektycznej społeczności? Twinbrook składa się z wielu części, podobnie jak Riverview, ale w Twinbrook te części przedzielają dwa bliźniacze potoki, które wpadają do zatoki. Centrum miasta położone jest na wybrzeżu tej właśnie zatoki. Jest to wspaniałe miejsce z ratuszem. Największą uwagę zwracają bardzo szerokie schody prowadzące do samych stóp zatoki. Samo miasto jest położone pod skosem. Twinbrook to świetne miejsce dla podjęcia jakiejkolwiek profesji. Jest remiza strażacka dla strażaków, salon stylisty dla stylistów i artystów tatuażu. Znajdziemy tu także złomowiska dla wynalazców, inspirację dla rzeźbiarzy, nawiedzone domy i cmentarz dla łowców duchów. Wspaniale jest też podjąć się karierę Detektywa na miejscowym posterunku policji lub remontować niedokończone domy jako architekt, a jeśli nie to... To co? Można zawsze się podjąć kariery doktora i leczyć Simów, lub przeciwnie. Twinbrook posiada także piękny park centralny, nowy ratusz i nową szkołę. Mgła i okoliczna atmosfera stwarza niepowtarzalne miejsce do zamieszkania. Rodziny *'Rodzina Baker' Ulica Kałuży 23 '' :§27,000 :Trudność: 3 :Mary Baker, Lincoln Baker, Newton Baker :''Czy w kuchni drogiej restauracji, czy podczas grillowania w ogródku Mary Baker włada przyborami kuchennymi z wielką zręcznością i znawstwem. Udaje jej się nawet utrzymywać z tego siebie i dwóch synów. Tylko nie wchodź jej w drogę, jeśli nie chcesz poczuć gniewu matki! *'Rodzina Bayless' Staw Czekoladowy 153 '' :§1,800 :Trudność: 3 :Gwayne Bayless, Skeet Bayless, Chase Bayless, Tay Bayless :''Pochodzenie nazwiska Bayless jest trudne do wyśledzenia. Znalezione zapiski sięgają dwóch generacji wstecz. Rejestry z więzienia dla dłużników z 1788 roku wymieniają niejakiego Filipa Bai l'Esta, który miał być chronicznym złodziejem ryb, ale niełatwo ustalić jego potomków. Jak mówi mała Chase: „A kogo to obchodzi?”. *'Rodzina Brandt' Ulica Pogrzebacza 5 '' :§2,111 :Trudność: 1 :Marc Brandt :''Marc ma dość sprytu, by osiągnąć sukces w czymkolwiek się zajmie, dlatego... wstąpił do armii. Perspektywa pracy biurowej niezbyt go zachwycała... Zobaczymy jednak, jak długo kreatywna natura Marca wytrzyma sztywne reguły wojskowe. Może nieco bardziej artystyczna profesja bardziej mu się spodoba? *'Rodzina Bull' Ulica Pogrzebacza 13 '' :§1,400 :Trudność: 1 :Amy Bull :''Tylko nie pokazuj się w butach z zeszłego sezonu w pobliżu tej modnisi! Amy wie to i owo o modzie i chętnie się z tym dzieli z otoczeniem. Pracuje na pół etatu w spa i marzy o tym, by stać się Fenomenem Mody. Czy jej wiedza o stylizacji pomoże osiągnąć ten cel? *'Rodzina Carlton' Most Książęcy 47 '' :§55,000 :Trudność: 1 :Sofia Carlton :''Wiele osób uważa, że młoda pani Carlton interesuje się wyłącznie swoim wyglądem i pieniędzmi. To w zasadzie prawda, ale w głębi ducha Sofia chce czegoś więcej poza swoim spadkiem... O ile utrzyma popularność i będzie mogła imprezować do woli. Czy brukowce zmienią o niej zdanie? *'Rodzina Castor' Świeża Woda 32 '' :§2,600 :Trudność: 3 :Robert Castor, Beverly Castor, Jeffrey Castor, Thomas Castor :''Gdy Bob po raz pierwszy przeczytał profil Bev w serwisie randkowym, uznał, że to „ta jedyna”. Jednocześnie baza danych wysłała jego niepewny uśmiech, który przebił się przez zaporę spamu i trafił prosto do skrzynki odbiorczej jej serca. Oświadczył się jej już na trzeciej randce, a reszta jest historią. Ale czy utrzymają sekret swojego „doskonałego małżeństwa”, gdy niesforny mały Jeffrey zaczął grzebać przy komputerach? Co powiedzą sąsiedzi! *'Ciułacze Simoleonów' Zachodnie Jezioro 64 '' :§1,626 :Trudność: 2 :Clark Peddler, Penny Pincher :''Carl i Penny interesują się tylko simoleonami. Nie jest tajemnicą, że pomimo niewielkich zarobków w zwykłej pracy, Carl stale próbuje zbić fortunę... Wciąż coś sprzedaje i kupuje od innych, chcąc na tym zyskać. Pytanie brzmi, czy Penny zostanie z nim na tyle długo, by zdążył się wzbogacić? *'Rodzina Clay' Ulica Pogrzebacza 1 '' :§2,100 :Trudność: 1 :Harwood Clay :''Po trudnym dzieciństwie, gdy jego rodzice rzadko mieli czas dla niego, Henryk przelał swoją frustrację w sztukę. W wieku 16 lat został uznany cudownym dzieckiem przez Tygodnik Rzeźbiarza, co rozpoczęło jego wspaniałą karierę artystyczną. Teraz, u zmierzchu życia Henryk ukrywa swoją tożsamość mieszkając w skromnym domku nad jeziorem. Czy jego sąsiedzi dowiedzą się kiedyś, kim jest naprawdę? *'Rodzina Coddle' 17 Poker Flats Drive :§2,000 :Trudność: 1 :Molly Coddle :Molly przeprowadziła się tutaj nie bardzo wiedząc, co ma zrobić ze swoim życiem. Nie miała wielu przyjaciół i żadnej pracy, więc zaczęła pracować ochotniczo w szpitalu i tam już została. Teraz jest pełnoprawną stażystką medyczną i zachwyca się swoją nową karierą... Wciąż jednak ma mało przyjaciół. Czy spełni swoje marzenie, aby stać się światowej sławy chirurgiem? *'Rodzina Darer' '' Ulica Śledziowa 27'' :§1,000 :Trudność: 1 :Juan Darer :Juan Darer ma wiele tajemnic... oraz talentów. Po utracie domu na skutek pożaru, który mógł być spowodowany jednym z jego licznych wynalazków, Juan zdecydował się przeprowadzić do stodoły stojącej obok pozostałości jego domostwa. Jeśli nie grzebie w jednym z miejskich złomowisk, znajdziesz go pracującego nad kolejnym zwariowanym dziełem „sztuki”. *'Dobro i Zło' Ulica Pogrzebacza 14 :§1,500 :Trudność: 2 :Goodwin Goode, Sinbad Rotter :Opowieść o tym, jak Goodwin i Sinbad stali się współlokatorami przeszła do historii, ale wciąż pozostaje tajemnicą, jak osoby o tak różnych charakterach mogą mieszkać ze sobą. Los chciał, że ostatnio Goodwin ma pewne kłopoty. I tylko Sinbad może mu pomóc się z nich wydostać. *'Rodzina Drudge' Aleja Simowa 9 :§1,000 :Trudność: 2 :Shamus Drudge, Eva Drudge :Shamus i Eva są tradycyjną parą, która przebyła daleką drogę, by zamieszkać tu, w Twinbrook... A życie nieco się różni od tego, czego się spodziewali. Chociaż spełnili swoje życiowe marzenie, by się tu przeprowadzić, ich nowa praca, nowi sąsiedzi i nowy styl życia są dla nich trudne do przyjęcia. Czy pasują do Twinbrook ze swoimi tradycyjnymi wartościami i obyczajami? *'Rodzina Racket' Aleja Simowa 12 :§1,300 :Trudność: 1 :Dudley Racket :„Mały Dudley Dobra Dusza” – Dudley wciąż pamięta, jak szydziła z niego rodzina. Ile to już lat minęło? Ich śmiech ucichł, ale jego echo wciąż rozbrzmiewa w uszach. Członek rodziny Racketów noszący odznakę zamiast za kratkami? Szybko porzucił ten styl życia, ale nigdy nie pozbył się fascynacji kryminologią. No i kto teraz się śmieje? *'Rodzina Greenwood' Świeża Woda 40 :§32,000 :Trudność: 4 :Jade Greenwood, Emerald Greenwood, Oliver Greenwood, Holly Greenwood :Odkąd urodziło się ich pierwsze dziecko - Jade, Oliver i Holly starają się prowadzić swoją rodzinę w najbardziej ekologiczny i przyjazny dla środowiska sposób. Jedzą ekologiczne produkty i jeżdżą rowerami zamiast samochodem. Jade i Emerald naśladują styl życia rodziców. Jednak nadejdzie dzień, gdy dzieciaki zaczną być wyśmiewane w szkole z tego powodu. Co wtedy zrobią? *'Rodzina Hunter' Świeża Woda 50 :§3,460 :Trudność: 2 :Kat Hunter, Buck Green :Kto powiedział, że miłość jest dla tylko rówieśników? Z pewnością nie odnosi się to do Kat i Bucka! Pomimo znaczącej różnicy wieku między nimi, pewnej niezręczności, gdy pokazują się razem oraz ogólnych nieporozumień, ta wyjątkowa para nie mogłaby być szczęśliwsza! Ale czy ich miłość przetrwa, gdy kariera w sporcie zawodowym przyniesie Buckowi sławę i pieniądze? *'Rodzina Jones-Brown' Ulica Pogrzebacza 4 :§3,300 :Trudność: 2 :Lenny Smith-Jones, Renee William-Brown, Jenni Jones-Brown :Bywały lepsze czasy dla rodziny Jones-Brown-Smith-William... Ale kto powiedział, że złe czasy nie mogą być tylko początkiem znacznie lepszych? Pomimo swojego młodego wieku i bezustannych kłótni jej rodziców, Jenni cieszy się, że będzie matką! Jak przebiegnie jej ciąża i czy ojciec dziecka ją wesprze? *'Rodzina Knack' Ulica Kałuży 26 :§75,000 :Trudność: 2 :Pattina Knack, Nick Knack, Julienne Knack :Pattina nigdy nie podejrzewała, że umiejętności artystyczne pozwolą jej zabrnąć tak daleko. Nie wyobrażała sobie także, że będzie posiadała dom do urządzania imprez, ale tak jest. Pytanie brzmi: czy zdoła utrzymać swoją błyskotliwą karierę oraz rodzinę, której nigdy nie planowała? *'Rodzina Pidgin' Wzgórza Wędrowców 16 :§22,000 :Trudność: 2 :Milly Pidgin, Dilly Pidgin :Od dnia, gdy urodziła się Dilly, Milly liczyła na to, że jej córka wyrośnie na kogos takiego jak ona. Nie miała jednak pojęcia, jak bardzo podobna się stanie! Ten szalony i ekscentryczny duet matki i córki przeszedł wspólnie przez niejedno... Ale czy ich związek przetrwa, gdy w mieście pojawią się nowi interesujący Simowie? *'Rodzina Prudence' Bulwar Sawanny 156 :§1,100 :Trudność: 3 :Phoenix Prudence, Parker Prudence, Pansy Prudence :Gdy był młodszy, ten samotny ojciec prowadził ekscytującą karierę jako stróż prawa... Ale gdy pojawiła się dwójka jego dzieci i stał się ich jedynym żywicielem, wiele się zmieniło. Czy zdoła wychować zdrowe dzieci i utrzymać swoją rodzinę z pensji nauczyciela? *'Rodzina Racket' Ulica Kałuży 53 :§75,000 :Trudność: 5 :Max Racket, Marigold Racket, Bill Racket, Dennis Racket, Silver Racket, Shark Racket, Lolly Racket :Czy problemy z osobowością są dziedziczne? Dennis miał z tym pewne problemy. Staruszek odjechał poważnie. Nie wiadomo, jak będzie dalej. Bill „Chodzący defekt” jakoś się trzyma, ale nastolatki błagają o poświęcenie im uwagi. Czy uda im się zachować zdrowy rozsądek? Czy Silver zakosztuje kiedyś zemsty za zmarnowane lata? Mała Lolly może być ostatnią nadzieją tej rodziny. *'Rodzina Riddle' Ulica Gwieździsta 338 :§1,900 :Trudność: 1 :Anna-Liza Riddle :Morderstwo... Tajemnica... Napięcie! Anna-Liza jest mistrzynią tych klasycznych narzędzi literackich... Ale jak to się stało, że zaczęła pisać tak złowieszcze książki? Powszechnie lubiana pani Riddle gustuje we wszystkim, co wiąże się ze śmiercią, smutkiem i grozą... Tyle, że trzyma to tylko dla siebie. *'Rodzina Sargeant' Ulica Gwieździsta 336 :§4,000 :Trudnośc: 2 :Bob Sargeant, Scout Sargeant :Szalone pościgi, spotkania z uporczywymi przestępcami oraz niebezpieczne misje - to codzienna praca dla tego duetu walczącego ze zbrodnią. Ich połączone umiejętności nabyte w wojskowych i cywilnych agencjach strzegących prawa zapewniają, że w życiu Bobby'ego i Scout nie ma nudnych chwil. Dzielą się wiedzą, aby walczyć z okrutną niesprawiedliwością. Ale czy to wystarczy, by ocalić świat? *'Sztuka i miłość' Ulica Pogrzebacza 19 :§1,200 :Trudność: 2 :Buddy Bailey, Gala Ball :Buddy Bailey to przede wszystkim malarz. Cieszy się z tego, kim jest, ale nie może się utrzymać zarabiając jako artysta. Gala uważa, że chociaż skończyła szkołę, to nie znaczy, że musi kończyć z imprezami. Czy ta para znajdzie sposób, aby żyć tak jak lubią i jednocześnie płacić rachunki? *'Techniczni Przyjaciele' Ulica Gwieździsta 332 :§1,800 :Trudność: 2 :Justin Kayes, Wei Keane, Lang Gwydd :Poznaj Elitarnych! (zzz.Elitarni.sim) Wysoce kreatywny styl gry Justina „Trach” Kayesa uczynił z niego najpopularniejszego gracza w TarzWar. Wei „Lord” Keane także ma niesamowity styl i jego wybuchy entuzjazmu sprawiły, że jest ulubieńcem wszystkich turniejów gry. Jest jeszcze Lang „Ego” Gyydd. Statystycznie rzecz biorąc, to najlepszy gracz w historii i oficjalny trener klanu „Elitarnych”. Elitarni naprzód!!! *'Rodzina Wolfe' Ulica Kałuży 33 :§45,000 :Trudność:1 :DeAndre Wolfe :Wiele gwiazd rocka osiąga swój szczyt nawet nie wiedząc o tym, a potem tylko kontynuują swoją upadającą karierę aż do późnych lat. DeAndre Wolfe przebył daleką drogę od czasów swojego dzieciństwa w dorzeczu Simisouri, ale czy jest już na szczycie? Trudno powiedzieć. Czy jego gwiazda będzie świeciła dalej, czy się wypali? *'Współlokatorki' Świeża Woda 24 :§12,000 :Trudność: 2 :Blaise Kindle, Alma Drill :Blaise i Alma są nowymi współlokatorkami, ale przyjaźnią się już blisko od pewnego czasu. Alma rozwija swoją karierę w szkolnictwie, a Blaise chce dołączyć do miejscowej straży pożarnej. Czy wspólne życie nadwyręży ich przyjaźń, czy stworzy niespodziewane możliwości? Powracające rodziny *'Rodzina Kuriozum' :§4,000 :Trudność: 4 :Marcin Kuriozum, Szarlota Kuriozum, Bunny Kuriozum, Olek Kuriozum :Marshall odziedziczył charakterystyczne dla rodziny Kuriozum pragnienie poszukiwania wiedzy (nawet jeśli działa to na ich szkodę), ale nie ma pojęcia, co jego aktualne badania w ośrodku naukowym będą oznaczały dla przyszłych pokoleń rodziny. *'Rodzina Whelohff' Ulica Kałuży 36 :§32,000 :Trudność: 3 :Zuza Whelohff, Rich Whelohff, Rosy Whelohff :Rodzina Whelohffów ma chyba wszystko. Wielki ładny dom, piękny samochód i wspaniałe kariery... Wielu z ich sąsiadów chciałaby być jak oni. Ale czy pracujący do późna w laboratorium Rich oraz intensywnie udzielająca się towarzysko Rosy znajdą czas, by wychować śliczną i uroczą małą Zo? Zmarli Simowie *Di. L. Emma Riddle (Starość) *Macy Clay (Pożar) *Steward Kuriozum (Upadek meteorytu) *Penelope Sargeant (Pożar) *Kenneth Tucker (Starość) *Timmy DeBleu (Klątwa Mumii) *Wilhelmina Leaf (Porażenie prądem) *Bob-Andy Baker (Utonięcie) *Kid Mugg (Głód) *S. Windle Racket (Porażenie prądem) *Pixie Carlton (Porażenie prądem) *Fly Bayless (Starość) *Tina-Patricia Copper (Klątwa Mumii) *Lacy Darer (Pożar) *B. Vernon Castor (Porażenie prądem) Miastowi *Tim Burre *Shyla Curtis *Doug Downey *Des Eyre *Lucy Ferne *Terry A. Keyes *Charmaine Manne *Betty Wills *Cho Sonwhun *Alistaire Pine Simowie NPC *Preston Daley (Roznosiciel gazet) *Dee Liver (Roznosicielka gazet) *Abel Bodey (Opiekun dla dzieci) *Kay Pebble (Opiekunka dla dzieci) *Ty Dee (Pokojówka) *Anne T. Septik (Pokojówka) *Nick Zit (Włamywacz) *Cat Stielburg (Włamywacz) *Mark Stamp (Listonosz) *Carrie Post (Listonoszka) *Bill Copperfield (Policjant) *Dee Tex (Policjantka) *Andy Plumber (Majster) *Maggie Net (Majster) *Matt Schtick (Strażak) *Bernadette Sprinkle (Strażak) *Al Lyffe (Pracownik opieki społecznej) *Cary Smattick (Pracownik opieki społecznej) *Ellie Gante (Pracownik opieki społecznej) *Sue Perfeisser (Pracownik opieki społecznej) *Carl Zoni (Roznosiciel pizzy) *Mozzy Weller (Roznosicielka pizzy) *Ree Treave (Komornik) *Colette Dette (Komornik) *Dai Sekt (Maniak naukowy) *Mollie Kewell (Maniak naukowy) Parcele publiczne Parcele otwarte *'Złomowisko im. Baylessa' - To świetne miejsce dla wynalazców. Można tu nazbierać złomu lub coś zdetonować. *'Złomowisko "Skład Juana"' - Mniejsze złomowisko. *'Cmentarz na Bluszczowym Wzgórzu' - Cmentarz miejski - idealny dla łowców duchów. *'Staw Gupików w Twinbrook' - Łowisko. *'Park Wędkarski Łosia w Twinbrook ' - Łowisko. Budynki komunalne, w których widzimy Sima *'Kawiarenka "Czerwone Spotkanie"' - Usiądźmy, pogadajmy i napijmy się kawy. *'Pralnia Automatyczna "Czyścioch"' - Upierz tu swoje brudy, jeśli nie chcesz tego robić w domu. *'Komis w Twinbrook' - Kup, sprzedaj i zyskaj. *'Salon Urody i Tatuażu "Aleks"' - To świetne miejsce dla wystrojenia się lub zrobienia tatuażu. To także doskonałe miejsce dla przyszłych stylistów. *'Remiza Strażacka' - Tu zaczniesz karierę strażak i pewnie spędzisz dużo czasu jako on. Królicze nory *'Bar Bruntona w Wagonie' - Przyjdź i najedz się... za opłatą! Ciekawostki i dodatkowe informacje *Jedną z najważniejszych rodzin w Twinbrook jest rodzina Kuriozum, prawdopodobnie to założyciele miasta. Możemy także spotkać nagrobki niektórych członków rodziny na cmentarzu. *Po mieście rozsiane są nagrobki. *Kiedyś prawdopodobnie miasto było centrum przemysłu. Można to stwierdzić po tym, że są pozostałości torów kolejowych. *W Twinbrook mieszka więcej bogatych simów niż w Sunset Valley czy Riverview. *Twinbrook jest dość duże. Można je porównać z Bridgeport. *W Twinbrook szybko zachodzi słońce. *Niektóre dni w Twinbrook są pogodniejsze od pozostałych. Często nad ranem pojawia się mgła. *W okolicach bagien panuje wieczna mgła. *Bagna połączone są z oceanem. *Istnieje też ciekawy Easter Egg związany z Twinbrook. Gdy aktualnie prowadzi się tryb życia swoim Simem, trzeba dać obejrzyj miasto, kliknąć klawisz Tab. i najechać na północną część miasta. W oddali zobaczymy uderzająco podobne miasto do Bridgeport. *Drugim Easter Eggiem jest ukryta w oddali (z klawiszem TAB) latarnia morska. Można sądzić, iż należy ona do Sunset Valley (ale to mało prawdopodobne - Bridgeport też ma latarnię). *Nowy sposób śmierci - uderzenie meteorytu.. *Podczas zimy w Twinbrook można jeździć na łyżwach po dużym jeziorze, jednak po bagnach już nie. *Twinbrook jest jednym z 2 otoczeń z tamą, drugim jest Oasis Landing. *Nazwa miasta w przetłumaczeniu na język polski nie ma jednolitego znaczenia. Aby przetłumaczyć ten wyraz na język polski należy go podzielić na dwie części: Twin brook. Twin oznacza bliźniak, a brook - potok. Można więc przetłumaczyć tą nazwę jako "Bliźniaczy potok", która nawiązuje do potoków dzielących Twinbrook na dzielnice. *Jest to pierwsze miasto, gdzie znajdują się stare tory kolejowe. Drugim jest Północna Grota. *W późniejszych dodatkach, wśród przedmiotów dostępnych w trybie kupowania możemy odnaleźć kilka nawiązujących do Twinbrook, np.: :*'Domek dla zwierząt "Tandem z Twinbrook"' - droższy domek pojawiający się w The Sims 3: Zwierzaki, przypominający klasyczne posiadłości w Twinbrook :*'Wózek "Twinbrook"' - wózek spacerowy dla dzieci, dostępny z dodatkiem The Sims 3: Pokolenia, zaprojektowany i wykonany w Twinbrook :*'Szyld tawerny "Twinbock'" - ozdoba, neon dochodzący z dodatkiem The Sims 3: Po Zmroku, zgodnie z opisem, "Twinbock" jest marką piwa imbirowego, z którego słynie miasto Twinbrook * W Twinbrook także jest kopalnia z oczami. Galeria Twinbrook.jpg 830px-Twinbrook-3.jpg 830px-Twinbrook_04.jpg 830px-Twinbrook_05.jpg|Wszystko, co pozostało po handlowej przeszłości miasteczka 830px-Twinbrook_06.jpg|Tory i wieża ciśnień 830px-Twinbrook_07.jpg|Widok na most w nocy Twinbrook.jpg|Widok na jezioro Screenshot-77.jpg|Stary opuszczony dom w Twinbrook Twinbrook Demolished Rail.jpg|Zdemolowane tory Twinbrook Fishing.jpg|Ukryte między brzozami jeziorko Twinbrook Old Mine.jpg|Stara kopalnia Twinbrook Swamp 1.jpg|Bagna TwinbrookJunkyard.jpg|Skład Juana (znajduje się tu grób Lacy Darer) TwinbrookSwamp3.jpg|I znów bagna Screenshot-1951.jpg|Wschodzący księżyc oświetlający most 640px-Swamp.jpg|Stary most na potoku Screenshot-1621.jpg|Latarnia. Może należeć do Sunset Valley Screenshot-1622.jpg|"Fałszywe" Bridgeport Twinbrook#123.jpg Twinbrook nocą.jpg|Twinbrook nocą Twinbrook na szaro.jpg|W pochmurny dzień DeszczwTwinbrook.jpg|Deszcz w Twinbrook . en:Twinbrook nl:Twinbrook fr:Twinbrook es:Twinbrook no:Twinbrook pt-br:Twinbrook ru:Твинбрук Kategoria:Twinbrook Kategoria:Otoczenia w The Sims 3